The Deal with Gaara
by Notorious George Weasley
Summary: Better than the title suggests. GaaraxTheBoys. It's a funny little one piece of how the girls fear gaara and how the boys LOVE him. I recommend you read it. it's kind of hard not to laugh at it. Rated for brief descriptions


**This is based on a fic that I read about Temari. It was a good idea, and I just wanted to try it for Gaara, so I bet it worked. But I didn't come up with this idea; it's like a bootleg for China. But seriously, go find the Temari one, it's the best! Yea, don't yell at me for writing this based on a different fic, I just wrote it 'cause I liked the other fic so much… cries I-I just wanted to make the author feel proud!**

In Konoha, all the girls hate Gaara. They hate his icy glare, his dangerous attitude, and his unpredictability. His white skin and venomous eyes unnerve them, and his tattoo seems terribly misplaced, His shadow passing by sends their hearts to ice and the sound of sand shifting in a gourd makes them jump. Safety flees before the demon of the sand, and the girls long to flee with it.

In the same city, Gaara is popular with the boys. They adore his lithe arms and small body. His cool green eyes breaking through dark covers are mesmerizing, his murmuring voice is haunting, and his red hair is refreshing. When they're alone in their rooms at night, he comes to their minds on tiptoes. They all love how he needs it, wants it, and needs them. Of course, they are eager to give him all their love, whenever desire permits them.

The girls really don't like Gaara.

Sakura doesn't appreciate Gaara's selfish disregard for human life. How he kills and maims so easily disturbs her and makes her worry. Usually she thought that there was always some good in everyone, that everyone had a heart, but Gaara has no compassion, no soul, just a monster.

Like Sakura, Ino can't stand the genocide around Gaara. He's like a rose with no bud, all thorns. What she can't understand is why her teammates exchange glances every time she mentions the Sand Genin, and how they privately smile. Do they think it's just funny?

Poor quiet and jittery Hinata has it the worst. She is petrified of Gaara. She keeps using her eyes to make sure he isn't coming. After seeing him kill in the Chuunin exams, she only wants to stay well away from him. Even a slight flicker of red hair sends her running.

But Tenten won't run from Gaara, even if she is weary to never look him in the eyes. She won't speak to him either. The careless way he wields his immense power makes her shudder, but she wonders if it's just the way he was brought up, or if he inherited that attitude from the Kazekage.

Finally, Temari doesn't even understand her little brother. She fears him and wonders if there was something she could've done before to prevent his current behavior. Maybe there was something she missed that would have altered how he turned out. When he stares at her accusingly, green eyes unblinking, the guilt almost brings her to her knees. But now, she's too afraid to hug him or talk with him – she has failed as an older sister. She avoids him to avoid the knowledge of her folly.

The boys love every bit of Gaara they can get.

Naruto never stops thinking about how he and Gaara are alike. They have both been called monsters since birth, but Naruto has developed friendships with the people in his village. Gaara is still alone, in that dark world Naruto remembers, so he comforts Gaara. He comforts through the connection they share. He showers the sand ninja with soft kisses and whispers jokes into his ear when it's night in the small apartment. Gaara can't laugh, but his eyes twinkle, and that satisfies Naruto.

Words and jokes mean nothing to Sasuke, who lets out his frustration and anger into Gaara. It's a silent, solemn act, like a flurry of taking and giving with no questions or superfluous emotions attached. But when Sasuke is putting his clothes back on, he sees Gaara watching him. He watches him until Sasuke leaves, never asking him to stay, which makes Sasuke want to stay more, and show Gaara just how much he needs him.

Neji's connection with Gaara is sight. The first time their eyes met, it was final; he needed Gaara from that point on. He loves those green orbs of soul, and the soft, cold, dry lips. Most of all, he loves the soft countenance Gaara gets when Neji kisses those big green eyes. Those eyes that show all emotions and words they could ever exchange. It's green marble, so beautiful that Neji could lose himself and his pride in them, but he loses himself in Gaara all the time, whenever the eyes are weak.

Shino loves Gaara in the morning, after hours of movement the night before. He adores seeing Gaara wrapped up in his sheets like a cocoon with bits of skin uncovered. Tickling butterflies crawl over the milky skin, batting their wings lightly against his cheeks and lips. Gaara isn't afraid of his bugs and doesn't think Shino is creepy, and to Shino, that's the perfect aphrodisiac. The Sand ninja never contests Shino's authority, in or out of bed, he takes it willingly, as if he needs all Shino can give.

Chess is part of Shikamaru's relationship with Gaara. Every time they've had a few minutes of bliss in bed or against the wall or in the shower, Shikamaru will bring out a chess board and set up the pieces. They play chess naked, with only a few blankets to keep the cold away. They game decides their next step, winner picks the next location. A bit pointless, but at least there is a prospect that Shikamaru won't win, and that's exciting enough. Troublesome, he thinks sometimes, that Gaara is the cutest when he's concentrating on his next move.

Kiba's reasons are more primitive. He loves Gaara's noises when they are having sex, after a game of cat and mouse. The chase is wonderful, heightening the dog ninja's passion to a point of rapturous excitement, when he can't take it anymore. But the prelude pales in comparison to the heat between Kiba's sheets. Gaara doesn't just groan, he growls, he whines, he cries out, he howls like a dog in heat, and Kiba can't get enough of it. He loves the need in Gaara's screams and the primal way he pulls his fingernails down Kiba's rough back, leaving scrapes in the flesh. Kiba knows Gaara likes it when he bites the fine neck, tasting skin, sweat, salt, and sand. They're the most real experiences Kiba has ever known, and he itches for more and more.

Even Choji adores Gaara in his own way. And perhaps this is why Choji always insists that Gaara couldn't be a monster, and sticks up for him. It's because Gaara doesn't care that Choji's big or that he likes food, and Gaara feeds him in such a way that Choji hasn't eaten the same way in weeks. He only thinks about when he licks whipped cream off of the dry skin, tracing the dip of Gaara's hip with his tongue and sucks strawberries from between his toes. The gentle sighs and groans echo in Choji's ears, driving him on to the chocolate sauce and the rest of Gaara's tastes that Choji can't get any other way, sweeter than any food before. That mouth always tastes like syrup. Gaara sends Choji's confidence to unknown levels and makes Choji feel like he's the only one that can feed Gaara in return. He's the only one that calls him Gaara of the Dessert.

Lee is victorious when it comes to Gaara. Finally, he had defeated him through a sudden and complete surrender. When he moves in Gaara, Lee can feel his own strength pulsing through the smaller body. They kisses are messy but powerful, and have turned into new training. And every few minutes after a new victory, Lee smiles as Gaara traces his eyebrows with his clammy fingers. What better was is there to celebrate their springtime of youth?

While all the others have to guess, Kankuro knows Gaara loves him back. He watched his brother grow up and knows every tiny detail, every weakness, and every pressure point. They could make love right under everyone's noses and never be suspect to the incest they were committing. It was brotherly love, and Kankuro loved melting with Gaara time after time. He knew that Gaara saw others, as he saw girls sometimes, but they always came back to each other, for each other, being each other's support.

Gaara loves the boys and knows what each of them needs.

Naruto needs someone who knows where he's been. Sasuke needs someone who doesn't need him. Neji needs eyes full of his reflection. Shino needs a caterpillar to change into a butterfly. Shikamaru needs intellect to stimulate body and mind. Kiba needs a wild and ferocious animal. Choji needs appetite. Lee needs training. Kankuro needs closer than a brother.

The girls fear him, the boys love him, and Gaara knows how to keep it that way.

THE END

Come on, no flames please.


End file.
